


apricity

by monomochi



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, One Shot, btsvelvet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monomochi/pseuds/monomochi
Summary: noun: apricity (uncountable)1. (obsolete) The warmth of the Sun during winter.as he arrives at her door step in the early morning of the day, during winter.





	apricity

**Author's Note:**

> initially wanted to put this in the trash as it was for a 1000 words drabble contest on aff but i thought it was a pity to so.. enjoy! 
> 
> update: i've changed the cast to jjk x kyr instead, check it out on my wattpad! (might rewrite the updated version over the original one here in the future.)

Winter— the crisp, white snow had totally stiffed summer. It was as if someone had laid a glowing white sheet over what was once summer and put it to bed. The world seemed to fall silent when shimmering snowflakes descend slowly, yet gracefully from the grey, clouded skies down onto earth- a scene you can't help but feel captivated by. 

Seulgi was just minding her own business, you know, chatting with Wendy over the phone (since Wendy had decided to stay at her parent's in Canada during their break after promotions ended and well- the others were already out) as she held onto her cup of hot chocolate. She pushes loose strands of her dark brown hair out of her face before taking a sip of the hot chocolate, letting the savory liquid warm her entire body. It's already late February and the weather was chillier than usual. Seulgi shivered as she pulled on her knitted sweater tighter around her body, trying to find some warmth.

"Ddeulgi, are you listening?" Wendy asks at the other end of the line.

Blinking, "Huh? Um yeah."

"What was I talking about then?"

"Err," Cupping both her hands onto the cup of hot chocolate and placing the phone between her cheeks and her shoulder, "It's something to do with Seunghee's nagging, isn't it?"  


Huffing, she said, "Lucky guess."

Seulgi chuckles. Back when they were trainees, Wendy had the most over-protective sister who always called twice a day, asking whether she was well or not. She personally thought that their relationship was adorable, and she always told Wendy that she had a really loving sister at least.

"Well, at least you're coming back tomorrow," Seulgi says, smiling as she spots her brown teddy bear cushion lying on the opposite side of the sofa, a gift she had received during one of their fan meets previously.

Wendy hums in agreement. 

"True. I mean I am perfectly fine and surviving well now aren't I?" She sighs, "Speaking of returning, I've yet to pack." 

Lifting up her cup to sip her hot chocolate again, Seulgi places it back down when she hears the doorbell ring.

"Hang on, there's someone at the door." She replies while grabbing her keys on the counter as she moves towards the front door to see who was it at such an odd timing of the day.

Pushing the door open, she looks up only to find Park Jimin standing outside their doorstep, his nose and earlobes fanned with the colour of red. Judging by his messed up hair and the huge, thin-layered coat he's wearing, he must've came straight from the airport. He had been so busy with his world tour lately that she rarely had the time to even properly talk to him.

He walks into the apartment silently, removes his coat and places it on the sofa like as though he's been living there instead.

Following after him into the living room, she was about to ask him about his tour when she notices the drink in his hands. Her hot chocolate. It was the last packet of hot chocolate she had made since she was feeling rather chilly and he's drinking it.

Wendy was asking about the visitor and guessing if it's one of the members but Seulgi isn't really listening. She's too fixed on the hot chocolate.

"That's mine," she says.

Jimin shrugs, "So? I'm cold." 

"So?" She repeats, "So, make your own drink Jimin."

"What? Can't you share yours?"

Feeling her eyes twitch, frustration seeps into Seulgi as she's bewildered at the way he's acting. Like he hasn't been gone for weeks.

"Just put the drink down."

Flashing his- oh so infuriating smirk, "Make me," Jimin says in a smooth, taunting voice.

"Do you want to die?" She deadpans. 

He just smiles.

Marching over to him with narrowed eyes, she snatches the almost empty cup from his hand but he catches her wrist with his other hand. Dark, brown eyes meet coal-black eyes and the air between them crackles with electricity. Seulgi feels her heart thump faster as his eyes flicker down to her lips and back up to her eyes. She gulps.

"Jimin," she breathes.

In that moment, he leans down and captures her lips in a searing kiss. Startled by his sudden moves, she gasps into his mouth as she drops her phone onto the floor, with Wendy's voice drowning away along with the rest of the world. The next thing she knows, she's pressed against the walls and they're kissing as though the world was going to end.

And the next moment, they're ripping each other's clothes off, layer by layer amidst sweet whispers and moans and hasty, heated kisses. And the next, she's lying on her bed (or was it her teammate's?), both topless and out of breath. Jimin settles between her thighs and pauses, as if he had forgot something.

"Wait," he says, "are you sure about this?" 

Not being able to find her voice (probably because he's tracing patterns on her thighs), she nods her head.

The corner of his lips tugged upwards into his trademark smirk. "Is that a yes, Seulgi?" He teases.

"Yes," she groans, wondering why he's making her wait and doing this to her.

"You're so cute," he snickers, "I-"

She lifts her head, and this time, kisses him instead as he entwines their fingers together. In a swift moment, he sharply lifts her hands and holds them beside her head, a move that knocks her breath out. Crafting a constellation of love bites and kisses onto her chest, neck and stomach, she feels as though her body has been set on fire. 

Proceeding to remove her shorts, "Lace?" he comments. "Nice."

"Shut up," she murmurs as her cheeks burn.

He laughs as she pulls his head closer to hers, kissing him gently. Enjoying the feel of his warm naked chest pressed against hers, she smiles— this time, he's too busy catching his breath to make smart comments.


End file.
